Siglos de Dolor
by Yunn Mello
Summary: Arthur recuerda ese tiempo en que Estados Unidos era de su propiedad y el como la perdió gracias a las ideas liberales que Francia le susurró en sus encuentros secretos.


****¡Hola! Acá dejo lo primero que escribí (y único, por ahora) FRUK. Lo intenté en serio T_T Fue escrito para la comunidad en LJ de fruk-me-bastard, para sandrag8, por el AI2011. (: Espero guste ^^****

**Resumen: **Arthur recuerda ese tiempo en que Estados Unidos era de su propiedad y el como la perdió gracias a las ideas liberales que Francia le susurró en sus encuentros secretos. Tiene en su memoria con claridad como los celos y la decepción le controlaron al saber de estos, experimentando esa noche, junto a Francis, sentimientos que no aceptaría hasta hoy.

**Advertencias: **Contenido lime, algo angst.

Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la idea del siguiente fanfic sí. Di no al plagio.

* * *

><p><strong>SIGLOS DE DOLOR.<strong>  
><strong><br>**

Arthur siente esa tensión con claridad. Desde hace unos años, o tal vez siglos, todos los países están alertas, listos para una nueva guerra armada. Con la conquista de territorios antes insospechados que abarcan todo un mundo (Imperialismo, le suelen llamar), solo se busca luchar por la supremacía. Ahora, con el industrialismo que surge con más intensidad, las naciones se presumen, para intimidar, un armamento innovador que podrían dejar a más de una cuidad en completa soledad.

La primera y segunda revolución industrial surgió gracias a él. Tuvo sus lados buenos, como el cambiar la vida de sus habitantes, quiere creer que para bien. Nada le hace sentir más satisfecho que saber que hizo un bien por su pueblo. Sin embargo, ahora la paz internacional es frágil, se proyecta a sí mismo como una copa pendiendo de un hilo. Una copa que si cae, derramaría un líquido rojizo. No es vino, sino sangre de millones de inocentes.

Le da un sorbo a su té. Recuerda esas tardes que compartía con Alfred, aquel al que consideró un hermano. Creía que ese niño le sería fiel toda la vida. Todo el tiempo, en sus planes, consideró que la población que lideraba en el Nuevo Continente le ayudaría en las contiendas. Le cuesta aceptar que le extraña un poco.

Fue por su culpa. Ese hombre le metió ideas sobre la libertad con cada visita que realizaba a escondidas, le repetía que debía buscar su propio camino solo. Alfred se volvió rebelde y continuamente crecían sus ansias de independencia, hasta el día en que se reveló y lo logró. De eso ya más de un siglo.

No, su abandono no le dolió tanto. Aunque se había encariñado con ese niño, algo en su interior siempre le dijo que debería, en algún momento, dejarle partir. Es a lo que uno, como padre, está acostumbrado.

Mas, en el conflicto armado que surgió gracias a las ansias de libertad de las 13 colonias, Francis le ayudó en lo que pudo. Sabiendo, tal vez, que las posibilidades de victoria del ejército inglés eran menores a las del norteamericano, luchó del lado de Alfred. Eso jamás lo olvidaría.

Puede que fuese el hecho de sentirse solo en una contienda, notando cómo sus fuerzas decaían con cada golpe. O el mirar cómo aquel al que adoró como a un hermano le traicionaba, golpeando sus puntos bajos. Aunque, lo que más dolió fue notar que la admiración que siempre sintió Estados Unidos por Francia era correspondida.

Tenía miedo.

Una serie de sentimientos absurdos se introdujeron en su mente al saber que Francia se veía con el otro desde hacía décadas –qué hacían, con qué intenciones se veían, de qué hablaban, cómo de cerca estaban. Qué sentían.

No aceptaba esas ideas que deseaban siempre ser el foco de atención de Francia. Irónico, porque a través de los siglos habían tenido una rivalidad que más de una vez había cobrado una larga lista de almas. Una y otra vez lo maldecía al llegar a su sala después de una larga sesión de insultos que herían su interior. Había experimentado siglos de audaz dolor.

Recuerda el día en que se enteró de esas visitas secretas. Su primera reacción fue separar a Francis del otro al notar lo cerca que se encontraban, de pie, sus narices rozándose. Después, gritó como poseído por el diablo, pues los celos le carcomían las entrañas. Empujó a Francis una y otra vez con furia, lanzándole palabras altisonantes. Sus puños desearon eliminarlo del camino, como siempre lo había deseado, pues él era _siempre_el culpable de sus problemas.

Sin embargo no se esperaba que Alfred se pusiera entre las dos viejas naciones, defendiendo a Francia. Con desdén miró a quien fuese su protector durante años, para después dedicarle palabras llenas de furia, de dolor, con ansias de hacerle rabiar.

Arthur estaba debilitado. Se lo esperaba de cualquiera, menos de ese al que consideraba un hermano. Absorto en sí mismo, olvidó que Francis seguía ahí. No quiso pedirle que se fuera, pero debía. No era correcto que su enemigo le viera en un momento de fragilidad. Con algunas palabras le ordenó que se retirara pero el otro, lívido, le retó. No se fue.

¿Qué pasó esa noche? No lo recuerda bien, pero se dejó tocar por ese que nunca había pasado una noche en su cama. Con lentitud, Francis le quitó la ropa mientras le besaba con ternura. El aire frío se colaba por una ventana abierta de par en par. Sus pieles se rozaban una y otra vez, acalorándose.

Arthur no pensaba, se dejaba guiar por esas manos. Su miserable ser se repetía que había caído muy bajo al reformular en su mente esos sucesos que lo habían llevado a ese extremo: Gritando con coraje al observarlos a una minúscula distancia, palabras de Alfred lacerándole las entrañas, gotas de lluvia mojando su cara reconociendo la pérdida de su hermano, unas manos que rozaban su cuello con una erótica lentitud, mas sabe que no es especial, porque Francis lo hace siempre.

Incluso lo habría hecho con Alfred de la misma forma.

Francis le causó un placer que ninguna otra nación le había ocasionado antes. Las estocadas contra su cuerpo, la respiración agitada congruente con los latidos de su corazón sediento de besos, sus ojos azules brillando por el placer, sus manos rozando todo su ser… Nunca se había sentido tan _bien_.

Por unos momentos, gracias al sentir el calor del otro detrás de él, a esas caricias y esos besos que tenían un leve toque de deseo, unas chispas de anhelo, a unas palabras susurradas al oído llenas de cariño reprimido desde hacía ya tiempo; olvidó todos aquellos celos que le acosaban antes de su encuentro. Pero entonces imaginó que _ellos_ya lo hicieron.

¿Qué podía tener Alfred que él no tuviera? Él tenía años de antigüedad, se habían apoyado y habían competido por la supremacía sin descanso, conocían sus defectos, mas sus sonrisas sinceras a veces se distinguían entre la neblina de la guerra que siempre les envolvía. Le dio vueltas y vueltas a la misma situación, sin embargo, había algo que le hacía perder ante el que era su colonia hacia poco menos de cinco años. Y lo entendió.

El otro era joven.

Ese recuerdo se introduce en su ser, lastimándose al sentir una vez más, gracias a su mente, anhelando esas caricias que un día recibió. Sabe que decidió no pensar en aquello que ocurrió, pues no deseaba aceptar un sentimiento que lo volvía débil. Se convenció que aquello fue un deseo fugaz que les acosó. Incluso llegó a creerse que Francis se había aprovechado de su lamentable estado, utilizándolo para descargar los deseos sexuales que reprimió al nunca poder ser uno con Estados Unidos.

No fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos durante más de un siglo. Cada que lo intentaba, temía encontrarse con esas imágenes dormidas en su memoria y los sentimientos que experimentó. Los restos de las palabras que susurró entre gemidos, mientras luchaba contra el dolor que le carcomía por sentirse menos que Estados Unidos.

El té se ha enfriado, pero Arthur no lo ha notado. No ha bebido más de la taza que sujeta con la mano pues se encuentra absorto en los ayeres. No sabe por qué lo ha recordado, pero reflexiona un momento sobre ese encuentro carnal que marcó su vida. No lo entiende, es absurdo ante sus ojos, pero ¿podría él sentir algo parecido al amor?

Tocan la puerta, despertándolo de su ensimismamiento. Sacude la cabeza un par de veces y se talla los ojos que mantuvo un largo rato abiertos. Se levanta con parsimonia y se dirige hacia la entrada de ese despacho, saludando con un gesto melancólico al que le busca.

Es él.

Mira sus ojos, accidentalmente. Su cuerpo se convulsiona al sentirle cerca. Su corazón late con rapidez y sonríe tan ligeramente que el otro no es capaz de notar la alegría que le llena a Inglaterra el verle una vez más, que es equivalente al dolor de saber que pudo tenerlo.

No entiende las razones, o más bien, no las quiere aceptar. Escucha con tranquilidad las palabras de aquel en el que pensaba, de ese cuyas manos alguna vez acariciaban su espalda al ritmo de la pasión que sus cuerpos emanaban. No quiere entender por qué tiene esas ansias de tocarlo una vez más, pero ya no le interesa.

Siente de nuevo esa furia aglomerarse en su ser al escuchar las nuevas: Alemania quiere atacar a Francia. Sabe que le hará daño, intuye que Alemania es una nueva nación tan fuerte y poderosa, así como la que él mismo creó en América. Es consciente de que Francis es fuerte, sin embargo le da miedo perderlo, aunque en la antigüedad eso le hubiera llenado de dicha.

Se levanta decidido. Sus ojos se entornan con violencia y, en un santiamén, tira aquellos papeles que se encuentran sobre su escritorio. Su rostro se contorsiona en una mueca llena de desprecio, sus nudillos se vuelven blancos por formar un puño con ambas manos.  
>— ¿Quién se cree ese hombre? ¡Él no es nadie para luchar por poseer lo que es mío!<p>

Aunque él mismo palidece al comprender las palabras que mencionó, sonrojándose en un santiamén, Francis no dice nada. Sonríe de forma seductora, formando esos gestos que le hacen perderse en su rostro. Comienza a entender mejor el nombre de aquello que a su ser posee, pero no lo asimila aún, a pesar de que el otro le besa con lentitud mientras sonríe con satisfacción. Arthur se deja hacer, como lo hizo un siglo atrás.

No sabe por qué, pero cuando las demás naciones intentan afectar a Francis, siente que no tienen el derecho suficiente de hacerlo. Sólo él puede hacerle daño, porque es quien ha estado con Francia desde un inicio, maldiciéndose por lo bajo mientras sacudían sus manos, creando una alianza temporal. Así ha sido desde un principio; nadie más merece luchar contra el otro, nadie más debe gobernar sus labios.

Ese es un papel que, solo a través de los largos siglos de dolor que han transcurrido, tiene el derecho de tomar.


End file.
